Kilika Port
Kilika Port is a port town in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2, located on Kilika Island. Story ''Final Fantasy X Kilika is Yuna's first stop during her pilgrimage. Though the Crusaders and Yuna's guardians onboard ''S.S. Liki attempted to stop it, Sin reaches Kilika and decimates the port with strong hurricane-like winds. Once Yuna arrives, she performs a sending for those killed in Sin's attack. ''Final Fantasy X-2 At the dawn of the Eternal Calm, Kilika's village has been rebuilt and is a bustling port town. The island is caught amid the turbulent politics of New Yevon and the Youth League, respectively led by Barthello and Dona. While Dona and the Youth League set up base on Kilika Port, Barthello and the New Yevonites take refuge in Kilika Temple. Later, Dona and Barthello reconcile and the island returns to peace. Locations *'Kilika Village''' *'Kilika Harbor' ;Youth League Fort (Final Fantasy X-2) The island base is only accessible if the player speaks to the cameraman on the boat in Chapters 1, 3, and 5. Secret Areas *A small plateau overlooking the village and jungle where Cactuars like to hang out. Quests ''Final Fantasy X-2 Rush the Gate! :''Sneak through the gate unnoticed while Dona distracts one of the guards. Wait for a guard to open the gate, then make a break for it! ;Controls * : Rush the Gate * : Toggle point of view Press to change your view of the scene. Watch closely, and when the time is right, press to make a run for the open gate! :''Helpful Hint: When a Youth League member approaches, the guard will open the gate to let them pass. So pay attention as people get near the gate!'' :''Helpful Hint: The guard Dona is talking to will occasionally turn around to check the gate. Don't run for the gate while he's looking!'' *Reward: Bushido Lore (get through the gate unnoticed) Chocobo Treasures Sending a chocobo to Kilika to look for treasures finds the following items (depending on the chocobo's level): Episode Complete To get Episode Complete in Kilika the player must fulfill the following requirements: *Chapter 1 – The player must witness the cutscenes at Dona's house. *Chapter 2 - The player can view a cutscene at the Kilika Docks after giving the awesome sphere to either Youth League or New Yevon. *Chapter 4 - The player must view all possible CommSphere transmissions at both Kilika Port and Temple before and after the Tobli Hunt mission. The player will first see Dona talking alone, then put the sphere on a balloon. Eventually, Barthello will break the Sphere. *Chapter 5 - The player can see Dona and Barthello reunite. Treasure ''Final Fantasy X'' *Al Bhed Primer vol. IV *Ether (in tavern after saving little girl) *Potion x3 ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter 1= *Ether *Mana Tablet *Antidote x2 *Eye Drops x2 *Phoenix Down *Light Curtain *Holy Water x2 *Star Curtain *Lunar Curtain *1500 gil *Megalixir (in secret area in tree, accessed through Kilika Woods) |-|Chapter 2= *Turbo Ether *Mana Tablet x2 |-|Chapter 3= *Ether *Mana Tablet x2 *Antidote x3 *Eye Drops x3 *Phoenix Down x2 *Light Curtain x2 *Holy Water x3 *Star Curtain *Lunar Curtain x2 *2000 gil |-|Chapter 5= *Ether *Mana Tablet x2 *Remedy *Remedy *Phoenix Down x3 *Light Curtain x3 *Dispel Tonic *Star Curtain x3 *Lunar Curtain x3 *3000 gil *Invincible (on island base, must talk to cameraman in Chapters 1/3/5) *Georapella Coins x5 (talk to boy on island base, must talk to cameraman in Chapters 1/3/5) *Arcane Lore (in secret area in tree, accessed through Kilika Woods) Shops ''Final Fantasy X'' Note: The chest next to the seller is just a decorative element of the shop. Kilika Port Shop (Before airship) Note: Available after the party wakes up. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Musical Themes The music played in Kilika Port right after Sin's attack is "Wandering Flame". "Spira Unplugged" becomes the main theme played in Kilika whenever the party returns. "The Sending" plays when Yuna performs the summoning. The theme of Kilika in Final Fantasy X-2 is simply called "Kilika". Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Kilika appears in ''Itadaki Street Portable as an area, as seen in Final Fantasy X. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Mobile'' The Besaid and Kilika islands form a stage in this crossover between Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy. Gallery Trivia *If the player revisits Kilika via the airship, Fahrenheit can be seen floating not so far away from Kilika Port. Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Towns Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations